xavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebound
Backstory Major Sara Green was injured with a broken femur, where she met Dr. William Devenport, who as her doctor at that military Hospital. Sara enjoyed William‘s visits as she recovered, because of his witty sense of humor. Afterwards, they would meet together for small dates, when their schedules allowed it. It was a difficult relationship at first, because William being an on base doctor, and Sara had her responsibilities. After two years, they finally married and Cassandra was born in Spangdahlem Air Base a year later. Cassandra enjoyed growing up as Air Force brat living on many military bases all her life. She loved to play near the retired planes, and they were most excellent place to read. On one afternoon, She fell asleep, not realizing that some of the planes when being broken down to save space for the new places that were being retired. Cass was awaken to sound of grinding metal and heavy machinery in junkyard crusher. She held her hands up to protect herself, and noticed a semitransparent shield formed around her. The crusher broke by strain caused by Cass's bubble. Cass was 18 years old. She escaped and run away, being more scared of being accused of breaking government property,and realizes she was a mutant. Cass told her father what happen and he didn't believe her at first until he heard of the damaged crusher on the base. William was overwhelmed at first at the possibilities of what it would mean to his medical career and his wife’s military career if it got out that Cassandra was a mutant. William and Sara were determined to give Cassandra a normal happy life and William had a plan. William began to work with Cass to train her to use her abilities and would need to know how to use it properly in true military style. Cass developed more confidence in how to use her abilities with strict rules of her father and mother. Cass found that she could make herself invisible with some practice,and then her clothes, Cass learned after hours of training how to form different shapes on command. Cassandra’s gifts became a family secret as if was Sara who designed Cassandra's costume, pulling from research that she found in connections in the military. William helped with the codename Rebound, which came from a nickname that he called in their practice sessions. She is present attending Xavier School of the Gifted. Appearance Cassie is about 5 foot 5 inches with slender blonde hair with a athletic build with blue eyes. Her hair is shoulder length, running down her back; sometimes pulled into a ponytail. Her personal style is sporty with nike long shelve top with leggings, sneakers,and vest with many pockets. She does wear some fatigues because growing up as a air force brat. Powers & Abilities * Absorption Shield: 'Shields that can absorb various types of kinetic energy, natural energy or concussive force to enhance a force fields from any incoming attacks *'Invisibility: '''She can render herself to become unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. She can bend all wavelengths of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet light around her without distortion. * Force Fields: '''Form simple shapes such as barriers, columns, cones, cylinders, darts, discs, domes, platforms, rams, ramps, slides, and spheres with her force shields. Category:Characters Category:Heroes